Big Time Birthday Surprise
by UnpredictablyRandomOne
Summary: Katie decides to give James the best birthday present ever but ends up being surprised herself. If she'd known what it would lead to, she would have just gotten him some gel. Rated T for safety. Please Read & review!
1. Chapter 1

I'm seriously obssessed with this fandom at the moment, I think I may need some help. I love all the boys and Ciara is just so cute! Anywho, I know James' birthday is long gone but I just thought of this so...hope you enjoy. It's probably going to be two or three chapters and they're not very long but I hope you like it anyways.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush but...I am going to one of their concerts in September! My first one, I'm so happy!

* * *

This was so frustrating! Katie had been going from store to store looking for the best birthday present for James but nothing seemed good enough. She'd found some clothing, some beauty products but nothing that screamed James. She really wanted to give him something he couldn't buy anywhere, something that he would truly appreciate. She could always make him a homemade birthday card or one of those gift certificates for a personal massage or...no, that was too impersonal. Sighing, she sat down by the food court. His birthday party was the following night, she couldn't show up with no present. Why had she waited till the last minute to get him something?

"The mall will be closing in thirty minutes. The mall will be closing in thirty minutes. Thank you for shopping with us today." Katie stood up at the announcement, she had gone through each store at least three times and hadn't found anything, she wasn't going to find something in less than half an hour. As she walked out of the mall, she stopped when she heard somebody singing and watched in amusement as a guy sang to a girl, probably a girlfriend Katie thought. He was singing at the top of his lungs while she smiled warmly at him, the scene was so adorable. When he was finished singing, the girl hugged him as the small group of people watching began to clap. Katie smiled, she knew just what to give him.

* * *

Katie smiled as she took a seat at one of the now empty tables. The party had been great, music blaring, so much dancing and James looked right at home. She loved all her boys but James held a special place in her heart, he had been her first crush, her first kiss -even if it had been a dare- and she couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him. Of course, it would never go anywhere, she was his best friend's kid sister after all.

"Did you have fun?" Katie instinctively threw a quick punch but it was blocked by a strong hand. She blushed when she realized it was James.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, I could have knocked your head off." She teased, trying to control her blushing. James smirked before taking a seat next to her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've learned how to block your attacks, I'm practically immune to your fists of destruction." Katie laughed, taking another drink of her soda. "So, did you have fun? I didn't really see you dancing or doing anything now that I think about it."

"I had fun just watching you dance like a drunk idiot. Not to mention how much you and the guys danced with Jordin, that was cute." James grinned before drawing small circles on her hand.

"You sound jealous, Katie. Anything you want to tell me?" He teased making her blush. He loved making her blush for some reason. Katie swatted his hand away, two could play this game.

"It would never work between Logan and I, no matter how much I want him." James frowned, not having expected a comeback. "Besides, I got the numbers of three cute guys." She showed him the business cards she had received. James took them and read off the names in a bored tone before ripping them up. "James, what are you doing?" She asked laughing, she didn't really mind since she wasn't planning on calling either one; they had all seemed stiff and boring.

"First of all, ew. Secondly, anybody that gives you their number in a business card is either too stiff or he cares more about showing off, you should thank me for saving you from a very boring date." Katie shook her head knowing he was probably right, he usually was.

"I got you something for your birthday but after seeing all the amazing presents you got, I think I'm just going to keep it to myself." James raised an eyebrow, was that hesitation he detected in her voice? Katie was normally confident, it was weird hearing her unsure of something.

"Don't be silly, anything from you is much better than everything else. You're my Katie, I'll love anything you give me." Katie blushed, he tended to say she belonged to him at the most random times, it felt good but she was sure her brother would not approve.

"I'll get you something else tomorrow, I'm sure I can do better." James gently held her chin, turning her to face him. He smiled at her blushing cheeks, she looked so beautiful the few times he'd seen her nervous.

"Come one Katie, let me have it." Her blush intensified if that was possible, she slapped his hand away trying to regain her senses.

"It's actually to see someone tonight, an artist I really like at a local club. I convinced her to take the late shift so you can hear her; I really like how she sings and I wanted to share something I enjoy with you." She shrugged before quickly adding, "But I'll understand if you're too tired and can't go, it was a stupid idea anyways." She stood up with James quickly doing the same.

"Hey, at least let me reply before you decide for me." He laughed. "Of course I'll go, I'm never too tired to hang out with you." Another blush, Katie really didn't like it when he did that to her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you've been entertaining guests for the last seven hours and you've been dancing and-" James put a finger against her lips, shutting her up.

"Just tell me where to, my lady." Katie smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

James looked around the small club, if he wasn't mistaken this was the same club where the group had celebrated Katie's sixteenth birthday two years ago and the same place where he'd given Katie her first kiss. He smiled at the memory, Katie's friend Naylline had dared him and who was he to resist a dare? The club was still packed with people even though it was past two in the morning. Ah, to be young. He thought before mentally slapping himself, he was still young, twenty-four was a great age.

"James, you okay?" Katie asked him when she noticed he'd stopped following her. She wondered if he even remembered that one kiss, she knew she would never forget it.

"Hm? Oh yea, sorry. I guess it was all that partying." He put his arm around her shoulders and continued to follow, smirking at the pink hue on Katie's cheeks. He really loved making her blush. She led him to a table near the stage but not directly in front of it.

"Let me go and see if she's ready, I'll be back." Katie quickly made her way backstage, leaving James wondering who this artist was. It sounded as if they knew each other pretty well if she'd been willing to take a later shift just for Katie. He ordered a soda from one of the waiters, not wanting to get drunk. The last time he'd gotten so drunk, he couldn't remember what had happened or with whom. He wasn't repeating that again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our last performance tonight, the one you've all been waiting for, here is our very own, Katarina!" Someone said through the loudspeaker, the people began to cheer and James figured they'd heard her before. Judging from their reaction, they liked her a lot. He watched as a girl in red hair carrying a guitar made her way to the center of the stage and took a seat in the chair waiting for her. James nearly had a heart attack when he recognized her, she was wearing a wig and colored contacts but he saw right through the disguise, that was his Katie!

"This song I'm going to perform is something I wrote awhile back, back when I was just eleven actually. I had written it while thinking about this boy I used to like, he was quite a cutie." The crowd laughed and awed. "I would like to dedicate it to a very good friend of mine, someone who's always been there for me and someone I've come to love." James was shocked. His Katie was going to sing him a song, something she'd written herself, he hadn't even known she could sing! Had she said love?

_I wanna be the one who knows everything about you I wanna be the one who's always on your mind I wanna be the one to get all of your affection and attention You're the one that I've been waiting for, for all this time And I can't imagine anything, anything better than someday falling in love with you_

James was mesmerized, Katie could not only sing, she could really sing. Her voice was amazing, she was talented beyond what he would have guessed. Not only that but she'd written this song herself. Now he just wondered who the boy she'd written it for was, James had been so much better than any kid, he still was.

The crowd clapped and shouted praise, she was absolutely perfect. Not sure what else to do, James stood up and clapped as well, smiling at his Katie proudly. Katie thanked the audience before heading backstage. James couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed and wondered if the other guys knew about this. A few minutes later, Katie walked up to their table looking shy, the complete opposite of how she'd looked on stage. He stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"So, what did you think, did you like it?" She asked timidly.

"Did I like it? Of course I did! Katie, you were amazing. You looked absolutely breathtaking, how long have you been doing this? Does Kendall know? Do the guys know? Why didn't I know about this?" Katie laughed at all his questions, feeling more relaxed now that she knew he'd liked it.

"Keep your voice down, nobody knows how I look like without the wig and stuff. Only Kendall knows I can sing but he doesn't know I'm singing here so you can't tell him. I've been working here for about eight months under Katarina with my little disguise so the audience won't connect me to Big Time Rush, I didn't want people finding out it was me and getting back to you guys." She took the soda the waiter brough her.

"You were great, Katie. Great job as always."

"Thanks Ralph." The waiter winked before walking away. "I know it's not fancy or something expensive but happy birthday." She said giving him a hug, one that showed just how she was feeling and one that James thought he'd never feel again. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that this was the best birthday present he had ever received.

"I wouldn't trade this for anything, Katie." He pulled away and smiled at her blushing face, she was absolutely beautiful. "You're so beautiful." He whispered before softly pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

The song I used is Someday Soon by Francesca Battistelli, she's amazing! I know it's not very long but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. I feel like such a cougar sometimes, I'm twenty-five and I really love Big Time Rush. Their music though, I really like their music and the way they portray themselves not just that they're cute. -sigh- Maybe I do need help. lol If you want to chat, you can follow me at sunnydaisydee, I'll follow back, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally going to be a two chapter story but I decided to make it three so here goes nothing. Let me know what you think, please?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money out of this.

* * *

Katie closed her eyes, remembering the kiss that James had given her the night before. The way his lips had gently pressed against hers, it had been tender but full of feeling. At least, that's what she'd thought until a minute ago. She opened her eyes but the scene was still the same, James Diamond was kissing Annabella Simmons, Class-A actress. Clenching her fists, she imagined going up to their table and throwing water into his face, slapping him, swearing up a storm, punching him in the gut or so many other things but instead, she turned around and walked out of the restaurant. How could she have thought the kiss had actually meant something to him? Maybe _it_ had been a spur of the moment kind of kiss, something that she had misinterpreted into something else. How could she have been so stupid? Katie was about to walk down the sidewalk but changing her mind, she pulled out her credit card, walked back into the restaurant and went up to the hostess.

James smiled at Annabella, she was beautiful. This was just what he needed, somebody his own age and somebody who's older brother wouldn't murder him when said brother found out he'd kissed his baby sister. He tried to pay attention to what Annabella was saying but his mind kept wondering back to the previous night, he'd kissed Katie and she'd kissed him back. He would be lying if he said it hadn't felt incredible, through one simple kiss, he'd felt so connected with her he hadn't wanted to pull away.

James Diamond had kissed many girls before, he'd slept with a lot of them too. James Diamond could have any girl he wanted but none of them had made him feel what Katie had. Katie had made him feel not only passion but love, she'd made him feel special, made him feel like the kiss was connecting them on a level he'd never been with anyone else. And that had been just one kiss! Nobody else would ever make him feel that way, that was something only Katie Knight could do to him. James held back a sigh, he wanted to kiss her again, he'd deal with Kendall somehow but he needed Katie.

"James, sweetie, are you alright?" James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Annabella, she actually looked concerned which made him feel bad for asking her out when he would have rather been with Katie. He liked the blonde but his heart was already taken, what had he been thinking trying to force it to forget Katie?

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still tired from the party." Annabella kindly smiled at him, making him hate himself for stringing her along.

"I bet, that party was completely insane." She laughed. "I was only there for a few hours but I immediately knocked out the second my head hit the pillow. You want to leave?" He nodded before calling the waiter and asking him for the check. He would have to tell her this would be their last date but he just didn't have the strength to deal with it at the moment.

"Your bill has already been paid, sir." He said as he put a dish in front of Annabella. James looked up at the waiter with a confused expression, a fan maybe? It had happened on several occasions before. "She also ordered an ice cream soufflé for the lady and said to tell you to consider it your real birthday present, that the previous one had been a mistake." James felt his heart stop, it couldn't be whom he was thinking.

"How sweet, she even knew my favorite dessert. Did she give her name?" Annabella asked, taking a bite of her soufflé.

"Katie, I believe the hostess said." James wanted to crawl into a hole and die, he'd hurt Katie. A lot if she'd thought last night had been a mistake. She probably hated him too and he couldn't blame her.

"Well, that was nice of her, right, James?" Annabella asked before noticing James' sad expression. "What's wrong?" The waiter took that as his cue and excused himself. James ran a hand down his face, he should have known something like this would happen, it always did.

"I'm sorry, Annabella." He stood up. "This was a mistake, I shouldn't have asked you out when I can't stop thinking about somebody else." He half expected her to throw the dish at him or something but she just smiled.

"I knew you asking me out for no reason was too good to be true."

"I'm really sorry." She shook her head before calling the waiter to their table again.

"Don't worry about it, at least I got a free lunch with James Diamond, right?"

"Yes, miss?"

"May you please prepare this to go?" The waiter took the dish to the back and Annabella stood up before walking next to James. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You might want to do something extra special if you expect to gain her forgiveness." James smiled as she sat back down. "I'll even take care of the tip, that way this won't really be a date." He was about to protest but she just shook her head. "Good luck, Diamond." He thanked her then walked out, he'd need all the luck he could possibly get just so Katie would hear him out. Lucky for him, he knew just where she'd be.

* * *

Katie thanked the man for her ice cream and walked out of the shop, maybe some rocky road would help cheer her up, it usually helped. She didn't understand why she was so upset, it's not as if she and James were actually going out or anything. No, she had every reason to be upset, he had played with her feelings before tossing her aside for a beautiful blonde. After all the years she had waited for him, all the flirting he had thrown her way and it had all been for nothing! She crossed the street and walked into the city park, the weather was perfect and the ice cream was delicious, she should just try and forget about James.

"Katie." Without hesitation, she threw her ice cream cone at the person behind her. In her defense, he knew better than to sneak up on her. "Rocky road?" James smiled, picking up the cone and tossing it to a trash bin before wiping off some of the ice cream that had landed on him.

"I love rocky road." She pouted, so much for feeling better.

"I know, you've loved it since you were four." James took a step towards her but Katie backed away.

"Just consider lunch with Annabella your birthday gift, fair trade." She tried to cover the hurt and anger by giving him a small smile but James managed to see right through it.

"I told you last night, there's no way I would trade what you gave me for anything. And about what you saw in the restaurant, it-" Katie raised her hands, she really didn't want to hear him explain.

"You don't owe me an explanation, you're free to do whatever you want with whomever you want."

"You don't understand, it's not as simple as you think-"

"I don't care James, I really don't. All I care about is forgetting about that stupid kiss and moving on."

"You and I know that kiss wasn't stupid, we both know it meant something." He tried once again to get closer but she took another step back.

"Actually, I don't think it did. In fact..." Before James could react, Katie had grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together. This kiss wasn't anything like their last one, this one was angry, hurt, something James didn't like. He pushed her away, not wanting to feel her emotions. He'd never experienced these kinds of kisses with anyone, the kind where he could feel the girl's emotions.

"Will you please just listen!" He hadn't meant to shout but he knew Katie wouldn't let him speak otherwise. He ignored the people that had turned around to look at them as he continued talking. He tried to hold her hands but Katie harshly pulled away. "Katie, last night was something I will never take back, it meant something. And I know you don't think it was stupid, I know you felt something too." She scoffed but he chose to ignore it. "I know you're angry, I could feel it in the kiss and I-"

"I'm sure Annabella's kisses felt much better so just go back to her." She tried walking past James but he grabbed her arm, not allowing her to leave.

"That was stupid, I shouldn't have done that but you won't let me explain! Katie, I lo-" Katie felt her insides clench, without a second thought, she slapped him hard across the face, ignoring the sting in her hand.

"You're a manwhore, James and you're _never_ going to change. I don't think you have to explain anything else." She calmly stated, James froze on the spot, not sure of what to say. Katie pulled her arm away, looking at him with what he could only describe as loathing. "I know you've never cheated on a girl before and I know we weren't going out but thanks for making me feel like I was just one of the many girls you've ever kissed." With that said, she walked away, not bothering to look back.

James watched as Katie left him. As much as her words had hurt, he knew the hurt was nothing compared to what she was feeling, he'd made her feel like nothing, just another girl in the life of manwhore James. He'd really screwed up but he couldn't lose her, not now.

* * *

"He did what?" Katie backed away, raising her arms in a calming gesture. Maybe she should have come up with a lie to explain her crying, it would have saved her from what was sure to be a lecture but she'd needed to talk to someone. It had been almost two weeks since her encounter with James at the park and she knew the tension was obvious. At least, it had been to Logan which was why he'd decided to find out what was going on. She was tired of holding it in so when he'd asked, she told him everything without thinking things through. It could have been worse though, it could have been Kendall who'd asked her about it. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful or disappointed that her brother hadn't noticed there was something wrong with her.

"It's not his fault, Logan, it was mine for thinking it had meant something." Logan ran a hand through his hair, not sure of what to do about what he'd just found out. What would Kendall do? Logan scoffed, Kendall would kill James, plain and simple. "And I'm the one that insulted him, I was so awful to him and he's still trying to talk to me."

"Don't defend him, he knew what he was doing and he hurt you. And we all know he _is_ a manwhore, that's just how he is. Katie, promise me it was nothing more than a kiss, please tell me it was just a kiss." Katie thought about telling him it had been more just so James would get a total beat down but knew that wasn't right, she would never want to see James get hurt no matter how much he'd hurt her. Logan, however, took the pause as confirmation. "He's dead, we're going to kill him!" Katie looked up at the angry tone, she'd never heard Logan so upset before.

"It was just a kiss, I promise. I know it seems like I'm making too much of a deal after we shared just one kiss but it's more than that." She hadn't told him about the second kiss, it was irrelevant at the moment. "I've always had a crush on him and somehow it developed into love." She smiled sadly as she sat down on the sofa, tossing her cellphone on the center table. "When we kissed, I broke down some of my barriers to let him in, I was willing to give him a chance with my heart; I thought my dream of being happy with James was finally going to come true. The next morning, all I could think off was how I was going to let him know but when I saw him kissing Annabella, all my hopes of going out with him, all the feelings I had allowed to surface crumbled. They crumbled, Logan, leaving me feeling like a failure and like someone who's not good enough. I've never felt like that before, it really hurts."

Logan studied her face, she'd grown up so much. He sighed when he realized she knew exactly what she was talking about, she truly was in love. Taking a seat across from her, he rested his head in his hands while resting his elbows on his knees; he'd always known Katie had a crush on James and knew his friend had developed _some_ feelings towards her but he hadn't thought anything would ever happen.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Katie sighed. "I'll always love him, I know that much but there's no way I'm going to wait for him. Especially if he keeps going out with so many women, he's crazy if he thinks I'd put up with that." Logan grinned, this was more like Katie. "I wanted to punch him, Logan, you have no idea how bad I wanted to punch him. Then I figured it would be better if I paid for their lunch. How stupid is that..."

"I know you're hurting right now but you'll get better. It may not feel like it now but you will."

"Yea, too bad I can't just roll up this pain and toss it away." She whispered sadly. The kiss she'd shared with James had been beautiful, it had made her happy beyond what she'd thought was possible and then a kiss between him and Annabella had completely destroyed all of it.

"You're going to have to tell Kendall." Katie groaned, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Katie, open up!" On second thought, the last thing she wanted to do was face James Diamond. Katie quickly stood up and looked for a place to hide.

"Don't tell him I'm here, please. I can't face him right now." She pleaded with Logan before ducking behind the counter. "And please don't tell him you know, not yet at least." Logan watched his adoptive sister disappear behind the counter, she'd looked so worried, scared and such a total mess, he didn't have the heart to go against her.

"I don't want to use my key but I will. I need to talk to you." Logan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before making his way to the door and opening it. To his surprise, James looked worse than Katie. His hair was messed up, his clothes were wrinkled and it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. That didn't soften Logan's heart though, not one bit.

"You missed her. I had just gotten here to talk Kendall into going fishing with me when she ran out of the apartment. She looked terrible but left before I could ask her what was wrong." He watched as James expression turned to that of someone who's puppy had just run away, total misery. James pulled out his phone, fumbling with the device. "Don't you think I thought of that?" Logan said a bit more harshly than he'd intended. "She left her phone." He pointed his head in the direction of said phone on top of the center table. James nodded, knowing he'd have to wait to talk to Katie.

"Okay, thanks Logan." He sounded so lost and pathetic that Logan couldn't help but want to hug him while kicking his ass at the same time.

"You alright?" James nodded once more, this was something he had to discuss with Katie before talking to anyone else.

"Yea, just a bad day. If you see her before I do, you think you can tell her to call me? I really need to talk to her, it's important." Logan nodded and James walked away, looking every bit dejected. Closing the door, he made his way back to Katie who had her knees against her chest and was quietly sobbing. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, breaking down the last of her defenses. She hugged him back and began to cry for her lost love, she truly believed that James would never look at her the way she looked at him, not knowing that James' heart was currently breaking as well.

* * *

Love can be such a pain sometimes. -sigh- It may seem like Katie's making a big deal of the kiss she shared with James but trust me, sometimes not even a kiss is necessary to break the heart. Anyway, I know this was kind of sad but the next one will be the complete opposite. Let me know what you think and I'll try to post the final chapter sooner than later. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

So, you know how I said just one more chapter? Yea, I was wrong. This one is pretty short but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging much longer. I'm currently watching Big Time Decision and I wanted you all to know, I actually had this story planned out before Big Time Surprise was even announced. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little thing and I'll update when I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money out of this.

* * *

Laying in bed, Katie stared at her **Fifty Tips For A Successful Business** poster stuck on her ceiling, wondering what to do about James. Sure, a relationship wasn't the same as a business but the basics were similiar, right? Katie knew how to run a business but without some type of degree, nobody would hire her. Thus, she started working part-time at the club as a waitress and performed as Katarina for a few more bucks so she could pay for her own studies. There was no way, she was going to take any of her brother's hard earned money, no matter how much he insisted. But business aside, dating had the same fundamentals so it should work.

**Tip Number One: Weigh the pros and cons about what you want to accomplish and figure out if it's even worth beginning.**

Cons: They didn't have much time to spend together, he loved women, he loved to flirt, he was prettier than her, they were both too stubborn to solve anything like civilized adults, she got jealous too easily and girls literally threw themselves at him, he constantly made stupid decisions which she usually helped him with and he tended to think way too much about himself.

Katie sighed, that was a pretty long list and it wasn't very encouraging. Although, that was probably why it was the cons list. She started listing the pros.

Pros: She loved James, he was a great guy, they made a great team, she loved him, he always made time for others, he was incredibly kind when he wasn't being sassy, he had a beautiful smile, he was incredibly talented, she loved him, he was gorgeous, she practically knew everything about him and he still managed to surprise her, she loved him, he was very smart even though he tried to hide it and...who was she kidding, she loved him, that was all that mattered.

They'd been playing some sort of game for the past three months, it was time to finally get over their childish behavior and either get together or move on. Although, after the small arguement they'd had the previous day, she wasn't sure they _could_ act like adults.

_"Did you just called me a stubborn brat?" Katie asked James with a glare, she knew she could be stubborn but he didn't have to call her a brat. To his credit, James looked like he regretted his words the second they'd left his lips._

_"Yes but I meant it with love?" If she hadn't been so mad, Katie would have burst out laughing, James could be so cute. Shaking her head, she tried her best to look intimidating and rested her hands on her hips while continuing her glare._

_"I think you're the one being stubborn, I've already told you to leave me alone and yet, here you are. Again! What will it take for you to understand there will never be an 'us' and leave me alone?" She asked not really wanting him to answer. If she was completely honest, she wanted there to be a 'them' but he was right, she was being a stubborn brat._

_"I'm not being stubborn, I'm just not willing to give up, there's a big difference." Something in Katie softened, he didn't want to give up on her. "Katie, I didn't mean to hurt you, I care about you too much to ever want to cause you pain. Look, I made a mistake when I kissed you that night, I shouldn't have done it." Whatever had softened in Katie, immediately hardened again, that was not what she was expecting to hear._

_"Well, that clears everything up." After knowing Katie all his life, James should have expected the punch to his gut but he didn't. Wrapping his arms around his bruised abdomen, he gasped for air, she'd sure gotten stronger._

_"You. Didn't. Let. Me finish." James muttered between breaths, while bent over in pain. He didn't understand why Kendall worried about her, she could defend herself perfectly fine._

_"Oh, there's more?" She asked kneeling to stare at his eyes. "Please, continue." If James didn't love her so much, he would have thrown in the towel, raised the white flag, called the cops even but he wanted to make her see, to see that they could make it work. After a couple of minutes, he was able to stand again and gave her his own glare. Just because he loved her didn't mean he couldn't be mad at her childish antics._

_"First of all, owie, that really hurt!" Katie rolled her eyes but didn't apologize. "What I was going to say before you ruined a perfectly good set of abs, is that I should have waited for a better moment to do what I'd been wanting to do for months." Katie tried to look indifferent but James saw the slight blush cross her cheeks, whether from embarrassment for the punch or his words, he didn't know._

_"You.. wanted to kiss me?" James couldn't fight off a smile as she nervously rubbed her arm._

_"Yes, I did. The minute the clock struck midnight and you turned eighteen, I knew I had to ask you out and finally kiss you for reals, not just because of a dare but I was waiting for the right moment." He took a step closer and held her hands, glad she didn't pull away. "When I kiss you, I feel like I can see through your exterior and know what you're feeling, you know this. And I've never felt that with any other girl before."_

_"Not even Annabella?" It's not that she was lacking self confidence but she knew Annabella was incredibly beautiful compared to her simple beauty. Heck, most of the girls James dated were incredibly attractive, not that he was shallow but he tended to fall for goddesses._

_"Especially Annabella, she's just a friend I used to try and forget our kiss." He watched her narrow her eyes. "I didn't mean to use her, it just happened and I apologized to her." He relaxed when she nodded. If there was something Katie hated more than anything, it was people using others for their own benefit. "She understood and encouraged me to fight for your forgiveness."_

_"I'm not as beautiful as her, are you sure you want to date me?"_

_"Everyone has their definition of beauty and to me, you're the most beautiful any girl could be." This time Katie gave him a full smile and started to think they could **actually** make this work._

_"Does this mean you won't flirt with girls anymore?"_

_"Can we compromise and say I won't kiss other girls anymore?" The minute the words left his mouth, he realized he shouldn't have been joking about this yet, the glare she gave him confirmed his fears._

_"You're unbelievable!" Katie shouted as she pulled away from him and started to walk away._

_"No, wait! I didn't mean it like that, you're taking this the wrong way!" He shouted as he went after her. "I was just kidding, I-" He stopped talking when a tall brunette got in front of him._

_"James Diamond, you remember me?" She asked the confused looking James. Katie stopped walking when she didn't hear him talking anymore and turned to see James talking with some brunette. Shaking her head, Katie kept walking. James Diamond would never change._

He'd tried calling her but she ignored his calls, deleted his voicemails and texts messages without bothering to find out what they said. She knew she was acting like a little kid but her heart was on the line, she had to protect it from getting hurt, again.

**Tip Number Seven: If the journey is painful, it will be worthwhile in the end, keep going.**

Katie rolled her eyes, it was definitely painful. She sat up when she heard the doorbell. Knowing her brother was out whale watching with the guys, she quickly made her way downstairs while she wondered who it could be at nine in the morning. Looking through the peep hole, all she was able to see was a large arrangement of flowers. She backed away from the door and thought back to all the horror movies she'd seen with Carlos, this was an all too familiar scene.

"Who is it?" She asked looking for something to defend herself with, just in case.

"Delivery for Katie Knight." Biting her lower lip, she wondered if maybe James was trying to make amends for his stupid joke. Deciding that she was being silly, she figured nothing too bad could be behind the door and opened it. She watched in awe at the amazing flower arrangement, it had lillies, daisies, carnations and some others she didn't recognize but no roses. It had to be from James, he knew she didn't like roses.

"They're beautiful, who are they from?" There was no way she could turn them away, not even if they _were_ from James.

"From me, actually." Katie looked up at the voice as the delivery man lowered the flowers. Her eyes widened at the familiar face, not a delivery man.

"Dak Zevon?"

* * *

So... how was it? Please let me know your thoughts and if there's something I can improve on. I'll update soon! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the final part of my little story. I'm really sorry for the delay, to make up for it, I'm adding a short one-shot after this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and am not making any money from this.

* * *

"Dak Zevon? _The_ same Dak Zevon that Katie had a major crush on for like... forever?" James ran a hand down his face, this was not happening! "Isn't he suppose to be in Germany performing for some beer commercial or something?"

"He was in Texas, not Germany and he was performing for a charity." Kendall muttered as he continued to nervously tap his fingers against the counter. He looked at his watch, then the clock hanging from the kitchen wall, it was almost midnight and his baby sister was still out with one of the most coveted singers known to girls everywhere!

"How could you have agreed to this? Dak Zevon is a player and he's old and he's not even that good looking!" This was wrong, it was all wrong. Katie wasn't suppose to date anyone else, she belonged with him, James Diamond, not Dak Zevon.

"Well, according to _All Things Pop_, Dak is the sexiest pop star in America." Logan offered from his seat in the living room as he flipped through the channels. "He's also known as one of the most respectful guys out there."

James dropped his head on the kitchen counter with a thud, Logan was right but that didn't mean he had to like him. Especially if Dak Zevon was trying to get with _his_ Katie.

"I'm sure they're fine and on their way, try not to worry so much. Dak wouldn't do anything that might harm Katie, he likes her too much." Logan said standing up and walked to where his two friends were currently fretting.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with _Dak_ _Ze__von_?" James said his name as if it was something vile, he looked at his friend with narrowed eyes, who's side was Logan on, anyway?

"That's his name, I think after all these years we've known him for, we can drop the Zevon."

Carlos ran down the stairs, interrupting anything James might have said. Kendall sighed as he turned to face his drenched friend. Perhaps he should have listened to Logan's advice and hired a professional plumber instead of allowing Carlos to try.

"Don't worry, everything's going just fine but I'm going to need some more masking tape." Carlos stated as he made a dash for the kitchen.

"Why do you need masking tape? You shouldn't need masking tape!" Kendall shouted, knowing his nerves were beginning to get the best of him. Before anything else could be said, they all heard the door open and watched as Katie walked in, sexiest pop star in tow.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Katie asked as she led her date to the group of anxious looking guys.

"Evening, fellas." Dak offered with a small wave and smile. James didn't bother hiding his dislike and glared at his rival while Kendall and Carlos nodded their greeting. Logan, ever the logical one, stood up and shook Dak's hand politely.

"Nice to see you, again, Dak. You guys have fun?"

"We did. Um, why is Carlos soaking wet?" Katie asked. They all turned to where their friend was standing, now in a small puddle on the floor.

"Oh! I'm fixing a broken pipe in the upstairs bathroom but I needed some masking tape." Kendall groaned, knowing a plumber would more than likely charge double to fix whatever else Carlos had damaged.

"Can I offer some help, I'm pretty handy with plumbing."

"You are?" Kendall asked with a hopeful smile. James only glared at Dak Zevon, thinking how much he wanted to flush him down the toilet.

"My father taught me all there is to plumbing, he has his own business and wanted to make sure I'd have a plan B if my music career didn't work out."

"I don't need any help. Thanks, though." Carlos replied with a smile but Kendall quickly added,

"Of course you don't but Dak hasn't seen my bathroom anyways so let's go show him." Kendall, Carlos and Dak made their way up the stairs, leaving an awkward trio to stare at one another.

"I can't believe you went on a date with Dak Zevon, how could you do this to me?" James asked, his hurt visible for all to see. As soon as his rival had left, the anger James had been feeling all night, left as well. Only to be replaced with hurt.

"Maybe I should go check on them..." Logan muttered uncomfortably as he made to leave only to have Katie grab his arm.

"You don't have to leave, I'd prefer if you stayed, actually."

"I agree with her, you don't have to leave, Logan." James moved and stood in front of Katie, seeing her with Dak had only confirmed his fears, he could very well lose Katie before having a chance. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"James, I don't want to argue with you anymore, I want you to know-" James didn't let her finish. He pressed his hands to her cheeks before gently pressing his lips to hers. Katie stood, not sure what to do but eventually melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss while Logan slowly moved away.

"Does this mean you'll give me a chance to beg your forgiveness?" James asked as they backed away. Katie nodded, not sure if she could talk without sounding out of breath.

"Before you guys talk, I do want to say one thing." Logan said as he stood next to them, his stern expression making James feel nervous.

"Logan, I can explain. I-" Logan raised a hand to silence James.

"I knew this would happen a long, long time ago. I don't have a problem with you two seeing each other as long as you learn to keep your problems within yourselves. I'm here for you, both of you but if you can't talk to each other, then, maybe you're not ready for a serious relationship." Katie looked down at her feet, knowing Logan was right. James, on the other hand, looked a bit confused.

"What are you talking about, I never went to you for..." He turned to Katie and noticed her guilty stance. "You told him about us?"

"Technically, there was no us but yea, I did go to him for advice."

"Just forget that happened and move-"

"Why would you go to Logan? He doesn't know anything about relationships."

"Now wait just a minute, I do-"

"I couldn't exactly go to Kendall, he would have killed you and Carlos, well, Carlos did just break up with his ex so I figured Logan would do."

"I'm still here..." Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed at how they spoke as if he wasn't in the room.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to go to someone else to talk to, especially someone like Logan." James grinned when said friend punched his shoulder.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

James walked up to Katie and held her hands. He looked into her eyes and knew there was nobody in the world that would make him feel the way she did, Katie was special, one of a kind and she was his.

"I'm sorry for being immature. These feelings I have for you, they're new to me and I guess I wasn't sure how to deal with them. I know I've never had a serious relationship but I want to have one and only if it's with you."

"And I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat. I guess I felt insecure and was looking for any reason not to trust you, forgive me?" James smiled, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"Only if I get to break the news to Dak Zevon." He grinned, glad to know he'd beat Zevon at something.

"James, he took me out to tell me about his girlfriend. I guess he'd gone through the same thing." She looked over at Logan. "I have no idea how he found out about us," Logan shrugged apologetically.

"You mean, he's not my rival?" James asked, glad he didn't have to compete with the sexiest pop star in America. Katie smiled, loving how it felt to be in James' arms. "So, I don't have to fight anyone?"

"Just me." James backed away from Katie, wanting to run away as far as he could. Instead, he settled for hiding behind her and Logan as he watched the missing trio walk down the stairs.

"Kendall, I can explain." Kendall raised his hand to Katie but before he could say anything, James stepped out and faced his best friend, knowing he had to be brave and try as hard as he could not to beg for his life.

"I've known Katie for years, I used to think she was like a little sister but then, I realized I was wrong." James held his hand out to Katie, who gladly took it. "I love her, Kendall. I really do and I don't want anything but to make her happy. She's willing to give me a try and I hope you'll be okay with it because I don't plan on letting her go, ever again."

The group waited in silence, waiting for Kendall to punch James or something. Instead, Kendall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Giving the new couple a small smile.

"Dak told me what was going on upstairs. At first I wanted to kill you but after hearing your little speech, I guess I can trust Katie's judgement." James felt like everything was finally falling into place. He had Katie and Kendall wouldn't murder him.

"Really? Just like that? I expected more from you, buddy." Logan sighed, having thought he'd get to use some of his new medical knowledge on James. Kendall looked at him with a glare.

"And you, you knew and didn't tell me? What kind of best friend are you?"

The group laughed when the two boys started playfully fighting each other. James shook Dak's hand and suffered a drenched hug from Carlos, glad he had his friends support. Katie smiled at him and he knew everything would be okay as long as he had her by his side.

* * *

Might not be the best ending but it's my story and I'm sticking to it. So, I really am sorry it took me awhile to update. My computer broke, finally got it fixed only to find out someone close to me had passed away from cancer...I was a mess. I lost all inspiration and gave up on writing for a few months. I'm feeling better now, although the hurt is still here. Anyway, hope you guys understand and thank you for reviewing, adding it your favorites and just being great readers.


End file.
